Child's Play
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: The wolf wanted to play tag with the two rabbits. But if he went after both he would catch neither...A fan fiction about B, L and A taking place in Wammy's House. Warning, contains violence.


Dang its been a LONG time since I wrote a fanfiction. It felt good to write this. Even if its short.

Any who this fanfiction was based around the song Child's Play.

Anyway this is a fanfiction about L, B, and A. Its not really related to the plot of the novel or manga/anime. It takes place when A, BB, and L were all in Wammy's House together with each other.

I'd link the song here but since I can not(because this is and all) I will just tell you the name of the song and for you too search it on youtube.

Its called "Child's Play" by "GOTHIKA" look it up and play it while reading this.

Hope you enjoy

**Warning Contains:**

Violence/Gore.

* * *

Side by side they walked along the empty halls of the rather empty building. Wammy's House was empty for the day due to a large field trip. However, some of the children decided to stay back. Those children, or rather teenagers, being the brightest of the orphanage.

The young teenage boy with shiny messy black hair, blue goggles covering his head. Along with blue eyes to match his goggles. Alexander After, but better known as A, was L's first successor. He wore a gray scarf with a set a pale blue skinny jeans, navy blue long sleeved shirt, and a set of white socks. He looked very distraught and dainty, very young looking, almost like he were still a child despite the fact he was sixteen. He did resemble his predecessor a great sum though.

The teenager beside him, was none other than the detective himself, messy raven hair, coal black eyes, baggy clothes and all. L, himself. His finger was lightly pressed to his lips as he looked about hunched over and opened his lips for a fraction of a second before taking a breath and shaking his head.

"A, lets go get something to eat," L spoke out letting his hand fall to his side soon finding its way to his pocket.

The young first successor blinked his eye's and smiled nodding in obvious agreement. The two walking side by side down the hall until they found the door to the kitchen. A's hand lightly reached out for the doorknob to only be stopped by L taking hold of the doorknob himself and opening the door. L lightly shrugged stuffing his hand back into his pocket once the door was pushed open stepped forth into the kitchen and made his way over to the counter where the cookie jar was. L's successor, seemed to follow behind almost like a lost puppy dog.

"Kehehehehe," A demented laughter seemed to erupt from behind L and A.

The blue eyed successor immediately turned about his blank eye's meeting those of B's. Looking deep into those eye's A could and B knew each other quite well. A could see in those blood red eye's of B's that there was something off. However, A's expression remained blank as he stared at the copy cat without a word.

"Good day to you Lawli, Alex~" B chirped in an oddly cheery yet eerie voice.

L didn't shift from place for a moment before reaching out grasping a hold of a cookie and turning to look at the second successor. L was good at reading people pretty well. But L himself hid away his emotions. Even A and B had trouble reading them at times.

"Thank you, B, same to you," L had responded back at last.

A opened his mouth for a moment. Continuing to give off a blank stare at his best friend, B, but soon repeated what L had said with what seemed to be faint caution in his tone of voice.

"Say....Lawli, Alex, lets play a little game of tag. How does that sound? I'll be it," B had then suggested cheerfully. Yet there was something off about it completely.

Both the first successor and detective didn't move nor change expressions. But L seemed to take a bite of his cookie before gently placing the rest onto the counter. Slowly swallowing the cookie before moving his finger back to his mouth and beginning to lightly chew at his finger nail.

"Impossible," L replied back coldly.

"What's that Lawli...is someone afraid to get tagged?" B teased in an aggressive type of tone.

"No," A had suddenly spoke back. "You wouldn't be able to tag us."

L nodded his head before replying back saying, "Simply put B, you'd try to go after the both of us, thus you would not be able to catch either of us. If you go after the two of us you will not catch neither A nor myself."

B's head tilt before smirking to himself and nodding in agreement. "I bet you I will catch one of you, I'll even give you a head start!"

At that point A noticed L gently nodding his head before departing out of the room in a fast kind of walk. All the while B began to walk over to the counter of the kitchen opening up one of the kitchen drawer's. A's blank blue eye's watched as his best friend pulled a knife out from the drawer. Quite a large knife at that. Instantly A took a faint step backwards.

"B....what are you doing?" A spoke uneasily beginning to look even more uneasy by the second.

"Better hurry A~ Your head start's almost up. You should get hiding!" B spoke with a wide smile on his face.

The sixteen year old's eye's widened at B's commented before taking another hesitant step backwards before turning about, just about to make a dash for it. Quickly running of out the kitchen and down the long hall way. His mind was racing. He honestly had no idea where L had gone off to. But when he turned back to look for a split second he could see B had already left the kitchen and began to walk towards him.

A didn't know what to think as he bolted down to the next hallway his mind still racing back and forth over thoughts on his friend. He didn't know what to think, especially with how his friend was acting. He knew the young raven haired boy was different from most individuals. But what he was insinuating was just insane.

The poor successor began to sprint faster down the halls until the boy felt his feet collide with a toy on the ground. Instantly causing poor A to fall to the ground. He could hear foot steps grow louder as he rolled over from his stomach onto his back. When he had done so his eye's came to meet those of the one chasing him. The light reflecting from the knife in his one hand. A plastered creepy smile carved upon the pursuers face. The second successor giggled faintly as he suddenly reached out and pulling at A's hair causing the boy to yelp.

"The wolf has caught the rabbit at last....eh, A?" The raven haired teenager muttered suddenly kicking A hard in the head to the point the poor boy felt himself lose consciousness. The last thing he could remember was himself being dragged by his hair.

Everything was just a hazy blur. Everything spinning about in a confusing circle inside of A's head. A stirred not able to move. He had slowly returned to consciousness. He seemed to keep completely still however. Something seemed to keep him from moving.

_'Where are my eyes....?'_ A's mind thought to himself as his head lightly fellt to the right side. It felt as though something was being torn a from him slowly and painfully. Yet A's mind remained blank and he did not seem to struggle.

_'Where is my lip...?'_ The thought process of A's mind seemed to slowly tick by as he felt something at his face. He heard demented laughter close by. He wanted to open his mouth. But something seemed to stop him from doing so. Nothing seemed to help in his mind to motivate the young teenager to move.

Where was this place? Where was he? A had wondered in his mind his body lay limp on the cold ground. He did not struggle. Not once did he feel the need to. Everything felt like a nightmare that he did not seem to wake up from.

The pale boy could feel a large amount of pain to his head. His mind seemed to slowly and slowly slow down to a halt. His mind could only get simple thoughts through his head as he felt the dark pain he was recessing. _'Where is my hair?'_ He wondered faintly in his mind. His voice gently speaking to him in his mind softly, in a sweet whisper. Almost comforting like.

Immense pain. He could feel all of it. Something held him back. But A could not put his finger on it, quite literally. In his mind he was drifting by as he began to feel harsh pain towards his foot. His mind feeling much like an air bubble now as he thought to himself, _'Where is my foot...?'_

The darkness was overwhelming. He could feel himself fading. Slowly to nothingness. He could tell his life was dimming. But he continued to do nothing. His mind still emptying until one final thought lingered in his mind. _'Who is killing me...?'_

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Yes you the reader are to decide who actually killed him. I wanted the readers to decide it...That way it makes things more interesting. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to write more...I have some other works planned out its just my horrid writer's block hasn't helped me complete those idea's.


End file.
